Never Had A Dream Come True
by shaman-girl-of-wind
Summary: School Started! Yellow, Blue, Red and Green are now the seniors. Love, Adventure and Denial. ¿What will happen with their lives? Really Good. OldRivalshipping, Specialshipping, FranticShipping, Twinleafshipping, Mangaquestshipping. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters listed here

A/N: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters listed here. This plot takes place in my imagination where there are no battles but kids actually have pokemons as pets. Please Review and I promise I'll keep adding chapters. Enjoy!

"Never Had A Dream Come True"

Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

The rays of the sun shone throughout the windows of a small room illuminating anything they touched.

A jigglypuff shaped alarm clock started to ring as it marked 7 am. A small hand reached out and turned the alarm clock off and dozed to sleep 5 more minutes. But just when the hand returned to its original place, the door swung open and a perky blonde girl jumped on the bed revealing a half asleep brunette girl.

-C'mon "B", you don't want to be late to school!-said the perky girl.

-5 more minutes Yellow…-groaned the brunette girl.

-Blue! Today is the first day of school! We're seniors!-Yellow jumped up and down.

-you're right…-Blue paused to think a bit, then got up from bed revealing her light blue pajamas with squirtles all over it.

-ok, hurry up! Breakfast is getting cold!-Yellow rampaged out of the room closing the door behind her.

-Yeah…-sighed Blue.

Blue had gotten used to those morning calls for the last 3 years since Yellow had decided to live with her while she attended to Pallet High School. Blue went to her bathroom and looked at herself in front of the mirror. She had a nice body, slender but well proportioned for her age, long chocolate hair down to her back and beautiful blue eyes. She stared at herself and the washed her face. She then returned to her room and picked out her usual clothes. She wore a short black dress and black boots to match and after brushing her hair, ran down the stairs to meet Yellow.

There she saw her best friend yellow. Yellow was a bit shorter than her, she too had a nice slender body and had beautiful blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and who could ever miss her innocent golden eyes. There she was, sitting in the table eating, she wore a yellow blouse with some black jeans. Soon Blue joined her friend for breakfast.

-So…-said Yellow.

-¿So what?-asked Blue.

-C'mon B! Is this the year you'll finally confess your love to Green?!-shouted Yellow.

Blue almost choked on her first bite-confess my love?! Have you gone mad!?-asked a rather furious Blue.

-I'm just stating the obvious-yellow said calmly.

-You know Green hates me…-sighed Blue-he always has and always will.

-You know that's not true B-said Yellow-I bet he feels the same for you.

-I don't love him!-shouted Blue.

-Ok B, whatever you say, lets get going-yellow pulled Blue from her chair as they left to school.

Meanwhile across town another girl was just waking up, today was her first day and she would start high school. As soon as the alarm clock shaped as a piplup rang, the girl practically jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. It seemed she had the perfect outfit for this very special day planned for months. The girl quickly changed and took a glimpse of herself in her mirror. A normal girl, with a nice body, dark hair pulled together behind. She wore a pink skirt with a black blouse and pink boots to match.

-Honey! You're going to be late for school!-yelled a woman from downstairs.

-Coming mom!-yelled the girl as she took her bag and left her room.

-Aren't you excited honey? Today is your first day as a high school student-said the woman.

-I know! It's so cool! I can't wait-her daughter said happily.

-Ok, I hope you do great-her mother said as she kissed her cheek.

-Thanks mom-said the girl as she hugged her mother-see you later-she closed the door behind her.

On another house a few blocks away, another girl was just waking up as she stared at her skitty shaped clock.

-My goodness!! It's so late!-The girl quickly got up and took off her pink silky pajamas and hurried up to dress herself. She stared at herself in the mirror as she got her hair ready as she brushed her teeth simultaneously. She was a very pretty girl, with light brown hair up to her shoulders and deep blue sapphire eyes. She took a look at herself in her body sized mirror. She wore some dark shorts with a pretty red polo type shirt and a red bandana on her hair. The girl left the room running.

-Aren't you going to have breakfast?-her mother asked.

-Sorry…late…for…school-she said as she passed running by her mother and left her house leaving the door wide open.

-Late as always I presume-asked a white haired boy as he leaned on a tree.

-You didn't have to come get me Ruby…-responded the young girl.

-C'mon, give me some credit Sapph-said Ruby while smiling.

-Well…I guess it is a nice gesture after all-Sapphire smiled at Ruby.

-Well, we should hurry up…you did wake up late-bothered Ruby.

-Do you really want to start arguing so early?-sighed Sapphire-I didn't even have breakfast…

-Thought so…-Said Ruby as he handed her a poptart.

Sapphire blushed as she took the poptart from Ruby's hand-Thanks…you saved me.

-Don't worry-he put his hand over her shoulder-Let's go, we can't be late the first day of school!-They walked together.

On a small house in the other end of town, a pretty blue haired girl with crystal eyes was just leaving her house. She dressed with some shorts, a tight shirt and a cute jacket using her hair in two pigtails. She sighed as she closed the door and heard her named being called from far away.

-Hey Crys!!-A young boy with raven hair and golden eyes rushed to her.

-Hello Gold-she stared at the boy-What's the matter?

The boy frowned-Can't I walk to school with my friend?

-We're friends?-Crystal asked rudely.

-I thought so…-said a sad Gold.

-Just kidding!-smiled Crys-You know you're my best friend!

Gold relaxed-You scared me for a moment Crys…

-You care for me THAT much?-Asked jokingly Crys.

-You never know…-Gold stated silently.

-You said something Gold?-Crys asked.

-I said we're going to be late-answered happily Gold.

-You're right…guess we should hurry-Crys took Gold's hand as they ran to school.

Gold blushed at this scene and was thankful Crystal was leading the way so she didn't see him blush, after all that would certainly reveal the true feelings he has for her.

At the school, many boys and girls were entering the school, chatting about hoe great the year would be, about cute boys, cute girls, or moping around still half asleep.

The two girls walked with ease to school. As soon as they got there, they were greeted by Yellow's boyfriend, Red.

-Hi girls!-shouted with joy Red.

-Hello Red!!-Yellow shouted as she threw herself to Red's arms.

Blue just looked at the scene as if she was watching the cutest romantic film ever, then she spotted a young boy with brown spiked hair coming right behind Red.

-Green…-she stated.

The boy looked coldly at the girl in front of him-Good Morning…

-So…how was the summer?-asked Blue trying to make some small talk.

-Boring…-stated the boy.

-C'mon Green! Show some emotion! Bet you're happy to see Blue again-Red said with a grin on his face.

-Yeah…right…-Green said with sarcasm-why don't you mind your own business Red?

-Always the same attitude-Blue stated.

-And you're always so pleasant-Green attacked Blue.

-Well at least I don't shield behind a cold attitude-Blue fought back.

-At least I'm not an annoying girl!-Green shout back.

-There they go again…-Yellow sighed.

-We should separate them before things get worse…-Red suggested.

-Too late…-answered Yellow.

-You should just…leave me alone!-shouted Blue.

-Whatever…-Green turned around and began walking away-Pesky Girl…

Blue heard the words and began her counterattack-I hate you!!-She yelled at Green who was already many feet away from her.

-What was all that about?-asked sapphire who was just arriving along with Ruby.

-You know…-Red began explaining-The usual daily fight between Blue and Green.

-Oh…same old same old?-Sapphire stated.

-That's not funny Sapph…-Blue said to her friend.

-You know…-Sapphire began explaining-You always seem so hurt after these fights

-What are you thinking…-Blue gave her friend a deadly look.

-Maybe you just like to have Green's attention-Ruby blurted out.

-And why would I want that jerk's attention?-Blue said in the most gentle tone she could handle.

-Because you love him!-Crys joined the talk.

-Ok…I'm going to say this once and only once…-she took air-I do not love Green!

The bell rang.

-Yeah right…I think you're still in denial-Crys said as she left for class-See you guys at lunch!-She left with Gold by her side.

-You believe me? Right Sapph? Tell me you still have some reason in your head?-Blue pleaded.

-We're just stating the obvious B-Sapphire said as she too left alongside Ruby.

-Man…what a way to start school…-groaned Blue.

-Cheer up!-Yellow padded her back-You still have a whole year to survive.

Blue just moaned and dragged herself to class.

-She definitely has a problem-Red stated.

-Maybe we should interfere a little-Yellow grinned at her companion and then they followed Blue to class.

The classes began. Blue was a tad late for her class as she literally dragged herself through the hallways. Her first period was Math, when she reached her classroom she noticed the teacher was already in class.

-Um…can I pass?-Asked Blue.

-Miss…class has already started-the teacher pointed out the fact that she was late.

-Won't happen again…promise-Blue stared at her shoes.

-Alright, you can come in…mmm…-she scanned the room for an empty place-sit next to Oak please.

Blue stared at the boy sitting in the corner at the end of the classroom and just couldn't believe her luck…a whole year sitting next to…HIM! She again dragged herself through the whole classroom which seemed like an eternity, till she finally reached her place and sat down evading Green's cold looks.

-Guess my luck just keeps getting better and better-Blue talked to herself and then slightly took a glimpse of Green as he looked out the window. –Wonder what he's thinking about-Blue thought.

-What do you want pesky girl?-Green asked harshly to Blue.

-Nothing-Blue lied-I'm just thinking in ways to kill you.

-The feeling is mutual-Green told her.

Blue evaded his cold look again and looked at the ceiling-It's going to be a LONG year…


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second episode, I know the first one was a bit short but it was mostly like an introduction, but don't worry it Hill keep getting better, love triangles, the Works, any suggestions for the couples are accepted

Well here's the second episode, I know the first one was a bit short but it was mostly like an introduction, but don't worry it will keep getting better, love triangles, the Works, any suggestions for the couples are accepted. Enjoy!

"Never Had A Dream Come True…"

Chapter 2: Friends or Rivals?

The young girl with pink boots was walking down the hall and at the same time staring at her schedule.

"Mmm…room 401, wonder where that is?" the girl said to herself as she kept walking without paying any attention at all to where she was walking. Suddenly she stumbled on something and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" the girl said as she saw herself on top of a boy. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…I mean I wasn't paying attention…Please forgive me!" the girl said at an amazing speed.

"Don't worry…" the boy said as he stood up "It was also my fault…I was looking for my classroom".

"So you're new too?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, first day of school, you know…" the boy said jokingly.

"Me too!!" the girl said with a wide smile.

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Yeah…I was actually doing the same thing as you, I can't find my classroom" the girl said.

"Oh, what room are you looking for?" the boy asked with a genuine concerned look.

"Room 401" the girl replied.

"What a coincidence, I was looking for that same room" the boy smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl asked.

"No, really, I'm looking for room 401, first period Grammar" the boy told her.

"Well…guess you're telling the truth" the girl said.

"C'mon let's go together" the boy said as she helped the girl up "By the way…my name's Diamond but everybody calls me Dia".

The girl stared at the boy's smile and blushed a little "My name's Platino…but everybody calls me Lady" the girl said giggling.

"Platino…that's a cute name" the boy again smiled at her as they both left towards their classroom.

The two new friends had finally reached their classroom and entered with ease looking for some free seats. But suddenly a young blonde boy started to wave at them and Dia guided Lady to the boy's seat.

"What's up Dia?" the boy said happily "How was your summer?"

"Hey Pearl, well you know nothing too boring" the boy said smiling. Then Pearl got a glimpse at the girl standing next to his friend.

"So…who's your new girlfriend?" Pear said teasingly.

"Oh we just met, she's not my girlfriend…" Dia said. "Pearl, meet Lady, Lady this is my best friend Pearl".

"Oh, nice to meet you Pearl" Lady said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too Lady" Pearl said" Well, you two should take a seat, the teacher just came in"

"You're right" Dia sat next to his friend and next to him sat Lady.

So, first day of school kept going smoothly for our friends. Blue's next period was Chemistry and she got to her classroom perfectly and on time just to see her best friend, well, almost like a brother, sitting in a corner.

"Hello Silver!" the girl said happily as she sat next to him "Still taking advanced classes?"

"Hello Blue…yeah…you know how I am" the boy replied.

"You've grown a lot this summer Silver" the girl pointed out. "Every time I see you I feel a little bit shorter" the girl said giggling.

Silver couldn't help but smile at her friend's comment. "So, how was your first period?" Silver asked. Blue couldn't help but show an angry face.

"That bad?" Silver asked.

"Yeah…I had to sit next to Green…and you know how I feel about him" Blue said while looking at her fingers.

"Why can't you two just call it a truce?" Silver suggested.

"It's not that easy…every time we see each other…we just fight" Blue explained.

"Well…" Silver trailed off.

"But don't worry" Blue assured him with a smile" I'm just happy I saw you"

Silver couldn't help but blush a little due to her friends comment.

3rd period was up for Lady and she ran across the school in search of her new classroom but ended up stumbling into the gym.

"Perfect…the gym" she stared at the older boys playing basketball.

Suddenly her eyes were fixed upon a young boy with brown messy hair who had just scored 3 points. She was captured by the gaze of his green ayes as the looked at her.

Lady just stood there, speechless as she saw him leaving for the showers and was just able to pronounce 2 simple words. "So…cute…"

Meanwhile on the hallways Ruby was dragging Sapphire to their next class.

"How did I ever let you convince me into getting into this class?!" Sapphire was pulling and kicking trying to break free.

"C'mon Sapph" Ruby pleaded " It's going to be fun!"

"How can sewing and stitching be any kind of fun?!" Sapphire shout back.

"Think of it as time to spend together" Ruby tried showing her the bright side.

"Like we don't spend enough time together!" Sapphire was getting angry " I'm just alone when I go to the bathroom and when I sleep!"

"Sapph…please?" Ruby let go of her and gave her puppy eyes.

"Man…can't say no to that face…" Sapphire calmed down. "Alright, you win…BUT!"

"But what?" Ruby asked innocently.

"In exchange you'll take a sport with me…and…no more 'Convincing Sapphire Classes' with Blue" Sapphire pointed out.

"Ok…sounds fair" Ruby agreed as he started to imagine himself playing some wacky sport that only Sapphire could think of and his clothes getting filthy, which changed his calm look to a worried one.

"So…" Sapphire began "Sewing class here I come!" she shouted as she now dragged a petrified Ruby to class.

Finally lunchtime came. Blue was sitting down next to Yellow as they both enjoyed their lunch as they stared at Sapphire trying to revive Ruby from his petrified state.

"Guess they had too much fun" Yellow began.

"I wonder what Sapphire told him to put him like that" Blue asked curiously.

"Probably something about getting his clothes dirty or something like that" Yellow said smiling.

"Guess so…" Blue said.

In the lunch line Crystal was just finishing getting her things hen she saw the small girl in pink boots behind her about to put on mustard on her banana.

"I don't think that will taste good" Crystal pointed out.

"Oh!" Lady realized what she was doing "Guess my mind trailed off, thanks"

"Don't worry, my name's Crys, what's yours?" asked Crystal.

"My name is Platino, but call me Lady" she said smiling.

"And what were you staring at? If I may ask" Crystal asked.

"Well…there's this boy…" she said blushing.

"What boy? Maybe I know him" Crystal asked happily.

Lady then pointed at the boy from earlier "That's him…" she said blushing.

"Oh!" Crystal exclaimed as she saw that the boy she pointed at was Green who was having a conversation with Red next to the soda machine.

"Do you know him?" Lady asked "Does he have a girlfriend?"

Crystal sighed. "His name is Green, he's a senior, I've know him a long time…" Crystal began to think. "And…he doesn't have a girlfriend".

"Do you like him?" Lady asked.

"No!" Crystal answered fast "But he is popular with the girls"

"Oh…" Lady sighed.

"Hey, why don't you come sit with my friends and I?" Crystal asked cheerfully.

"Sounds cool" Lady said as she began following her new friend.

"Hey everyone" Crystal said as she sat down in front of Blue. "This is Lady"

"Hello!" Lady said happily and sat down.

"Hello Lady!" Yellow said with a big smile on her face. "So you're new?"

"Yes…first year" Lady smiled.

"Everyone treats you well?" Blue asked.

"Yeah…everyone's nice" Lady said.

"So…" Yellow began "Seen any boy you like so far?"

"Yes" Lady said calmly with a light blush.

"Who!? Tell me!!" Yellow began saying happily.

Lady stared at them for a moment. "Green…"

Blue almost choke on her drink of soda. "Green!?"

Everyone turned to look at Blue's surprised face.

"Do you like Green?" Lady asked Blue with a face filled with guilt.

Blue got her thoughts straight and answered. "Me? Like that obnoxious Cool headed boy?" She blurted out and started laughing.

Yellow stared at her friend cautiously as she knew the real truth about her friend's feelings towards Green.

"That's a relief…" Lady began "I want to become Green's girlfriend"

Sapphire stared at the girl. "Good luck with that, Green is…"

Ruby had returned to his normal state. "Cold…"

"I'll change him" Lady smiled.

All the girls and Ruby stared at the girl as the bell rang.

"Time to go to class everyone" Crystal said trying to break the silence.

Everyone stood up and led themselves to class.

Final period was up. Red and Green were sitting together in English Literature. Both of them talking in a low voice as the teacher kept nagging about Shakespeare and his works of art.

"Are you telling me now?" Red pleaded.

"Why do you want to know?" Green said calmly.

"Just tell me if you feel something for Blue!" Red blurted out.

Green sighed. "And that matters to you because…?"

"Yellow asked me to ask you" Red confessed.

"So…does this mean that Blue is in love with me?" Green said in a cocky manner.

"No…but you know how sensitive Yellow is to other's true feelings" Red pointed out.

"So Yellow believes that Blue probably loves me…" Green said in a low voice.

"But you two are always fighting about stupid stuff…" Red remembered.

"That pesky girl…" Green began "She gets on my nerves you know…"

"But…" Red said.

"But…nothing!" Green said blushing a little.

"Well I can't help you unless one of you admits what they feel" Red agreed to himself.

"How about you start paying some attention in my class?" The teacher said while standing in front of both their desks.

Finally the day was over and as soon as the bell rang everyone left school. Blue was getting her things from her locker when suddenly her perky friend Yellow appeared beside her.

"Hey B!" she shouted to her.

"What's the matter Yellow?" Blue asked her friend.

"Come take a look at this!" Yellow took her friend and ran across the hallways.

"Please…stop!" Blue begged.

"Look at this" Yellow pointed a poster.

"…Welcome Dance?" Blue repeated the words on the poster.

"It's your chance B!" Yellow said with sparks of hope in her eyes.

"What do you mean by my chance?" Blue asked cautiously.

"Girls ask boys!" Yellow blurted out. "Invite Green to the dance"

Blue took air in before speaking. "Yellow…I'm not going to ask Green to the dance…"

"But…it's your chance…I know he'll say yes!" Yellow pleaded her friend to reconsider.

"I can't…" she said as she turned her back on her friend and left.

Yellow stared at her friend as she left. Red suddenly appeared behind Yellow and hugged her but was alarmed by her look as she stared at the hallway were Blue had just left.

"What's the matter Yellow?" asked a rather concerned Red as he stared at the poster next to Yellow.

"I see…Blue doesn't want to ask Green to the dance?" Red asked.

Yellow just moved her head to confirm what Red suspected. "Any luck?" she asked.

"No…Green isn't going to help" Red replied.

Suddenly Yellow got a brilliant idea. "I know!"

"What?" Red asked curiously.

"Tomorrow…they'll have to admit their feelings" Yellow said with a mischievous look in her face.

"What are you going to do?" asked a rather concerned Red.

"You'll see…" she said as she winked her eye at Red.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the third chapter, things are going to get way better if you know what I mean

Ok, here's the third chapter, things are going to get way better if you know what I mean. You'll have to see it yourselves, thanks for the reviews and I hope more persons leave reviews so I can write more chapters!!

"Never Had A Dream Come True…"

Chapter 3: Invitations and Rejections

Two boys were walking down a path that lead to their homes. Both of them couldn't stop talking about their first day as high school students.

"Man Dia! Today was awesome!" shouted a rather happy Pearl.

"I know, tell me about it" Dia smiled widely.

Pearl looked at his friend with a mischievous look. "I bet that wide smile is due to that little friend of yours you met today".

"You mean…Platino?" Dia replied shyly.

"Yes I mean that girl!" Pearl shouted. "You like her, don't you?"

Dia couldn't help but just agree to his friend's comment.

"So…will you take her to the dance?" Pearl asked.

"I can't…remember…girls ask boys" Dia said sadly.

"Well…I bet she's going to ask you to go with her" Pearl said with a wide smile.

"You think Pearl?" Dia asked with a glimpse of hope.

"I'm sure!" Pear shouted. "Don't you trust your best friend?"

"Of course!" Dia shouted back.

"See…nothing to worry about" Pearl said as he padded his friend's back.

Dia couldn't help but smile at his friend's kind gesture of helping him.

"So…what are we going to do this afternoon?" asked Pearl.

"How about some pizza and TV?" Dia suggested.

"You really are in love, aren't you Dia?" Pearl jokingly said.

"Maybe…" Dia said laughing.

On another road, a rather angry and thoughtful Blue was walking home. She wasn't running, but she kept kicking every rock she could and muttered things that only she could understand.

"Why is everyone trying to hook me up with Green…?" Blue looked at her feet. "Can't they see we totally hate each other…" Blue sighed. "Well…at least that's what I want to think…"

"Why are you so alone Blue?" asked a rather tall redhead.

"Silver!" Blue gasped. "Were you following me?"

"No…I was just worried…I mean you left so harshly" Silver said with a worrying face. "What's the matter with you?"

Blue took a big breath. "Do you think I'm in love with Green?" she blurted out.

Silver was surprised at Blue's question. "Are you?" Silver replied.

"No…I mean…I don't know" Blue surrendered. "Every one thinks I am"

"But is Blue in love with Green?" Silver asked.

"I guess…well... but…he hates me!" Blue turned angry again. "He's always calling me a 'Pesky Girl' and ignoring me!"

"Blue…no one is going to answer that question, only you, got it?" Silver hugged his childhood friend.

"I guess you're right…" Blue closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Sapphire, Ruby, Gold and Crystal were walking home together. Ruby just kept staring at his filthy red jacket that lay in his hands after playing football with Sapphire.

"What's the matter with him?" Crystal asked worried about Ruby's lost look.

"Oh…" Sapphire said. "He got dirty after playing Football with me".

"Ruby played sports with you!?" Gold shouted.

"Yeah…we made a deal" Sapphire said winking an eye.

"What deal?" asked Crystal.

"I'd take Sewing classes with him and he'd have to take sports with me" Sapphire said with a grin on her face.

"He agreed to that?!" said a shocked Crystal.

"Yeah…guess he really is in love with me" Sapphire said jokingly.

"Stop acting like a sissy about it!" Gold hit his arm jokingly "You can wash it later".

Ruby's eyes glared at Gold. "Sissy? Wash it later?" he replied.

"Hey don't get mad at me…I'm just stating the facts" Gold said nervously.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" as soon as he finished those words he threw himself at gold an began fighting.

"You two! Stop fighting!" Crystal shouted at them. "It's no use…they'll hurt each other…"

"I know what to do" Sapphire said happily. "Oh…Ruby…" she said with a musical tone. "You're going to get your pants dirty…"

With those words the fight ended and next to Sapphire stood Ruby as he checked his pants for any type of stains. "Are you sure I didn't ruin my pants?" he asked Sapphire with concern.

"Don't worry…they're perfect" she replied.

"Gold, are you ok?" Crystal asked Gold who was lying on the floor with dizzy eyes.

"That boy can fight…" was all he could say.

"That's what you get for picking a fight with Ruby" Crystal smiled.

That afternoon went by pretty smoothly. Red helped Green in Professor Oak's lab, well, Green did most of the work while Red played with his gameboy. Yellow went to visit Blue to make things "ok" and ended up both of them watching a movie and laughing their hearts out. Sapphire helped Ruby wash his clothes and after working so hard, both of them fell asleep on the couch. Crystal talked on the phone with Lady Berlitz and they chatted about the dance, boys, and dresses. Dia and Pearl ate pizza and watched TV all afternoon. Silver and Gold left together to train for team tryouts.

The next day everyone was on time for school and they joined each other outside of school as always. Then as the bell rang every one of them went to their lockers to get their things ready for class.

Blue was getting her things from her locker calmly, she was happy she didn't pick a fight with Green that morning. "Maybe my luck is changing" she said to herself with a big smile.

"What are you smiling about B?" asked a perky Yellow.

"Oh nothing…I think today will be a nice day" she said with a wide smile.

"I think so too!" joined Yellow. "Hey B…"

"What's the matter Yellow?" asked Blue in concern.

"Well…I was hoping you could help me with something" replied Yellow.

"Sure, what do you need?" smiled Blue.

"Oh thanks B!!" the blonde haired girl hugged her brunette friend. "All you need to do is follow me" she said as she pulled Blue and led her way.

"Wait Yellow! I have class!" Blue replied.

"Don't worry! It's worth it!" Yellow replied back. "Here we are" Yellow stood in front of a door.

"And…what do you need from the janitor's closet?" asked a rather nervous Blue.

"Oh…well…it's inside…"Yellow looked at Blue. "You promised you'd help me" she reminded her friend.

"Oh alright…" she said as she went inside the closet. "Yellow! I can't see anything".

"Keep looking!" Yellow replied back as she tried to contain a small giggle.

Meanwhile on another hallway Red was talking to Green as he calmly got his stuff from his locker and prepared to go to first period.

"C'mon you owe me one" Red said to his friend.

"Owe you something, for what?" Green asked.

"I helped you yesterday at Professor Oak's lab" Red replied.

"You call playing a videogame all afternoon help?" Green shouted back.

"C'mon…it won't take you more than five minutes" Red pleaded.

"Ok…I'll help you…but you owe me big!" Green rolled his eyes as he agreed to do the task.

"Thanks a lot Green!" he said happily as he took green and led him running to a place.

"Where on earth are you taking me Red?" Green shouted.

"Trust me…" Red replied as he stopped in front of a Blonde haired girl "Hey Yellow"

"How you doing guys?" the girl asked.

"I was doing great…" Green replied. "So what do you want Red? I'm already late for class"

"Go in there" Red replied as he pointed the janitor's closet.

Green shot his eyes back to Red. "In there?"

"Go, we'll be right here" Red assured him.

Green sighed. "Ok" then he entered the room.

"Excellent" Yellow said in a low voice as Red locked the door from outside. "You do know they're going to kill us when they get out right?" Red asked nervously to Yellow.

"When they come out, they'll be grateful we did this" Yellow pointed out.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave them here all day?" Red asked.

"It's for their own good" Yellow smiled. "Those two need some alone time" she said as they both left holding hands to their classes.

"Red…there's nothing here" Green replied and was suddenly hit by something that felt like a big book.

"You ain't gonna rape me you sick man!" Blue screamed still holding the book in her hands.

"You…Pesky Girl!!" Green shouted back at the girl as he tried to get up from the hit.

"You!?" Blue squeaked. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"The same goes for you…I was helping Red with something…I think" Green replied.

"Well…I was doing the same thing for Yellow" Blue said calmly as she put down her Chemistry book.

"Guess this is just a waste of time" Green sighed. "Let's get out of here"

Blue agreed.

Green tried to open the door but failed to succeed. "Damn it…"

"What's the matter?" asked a concerned Blue.

"They locked us in" Green replied.

So the classes kept on going until they finally reached lunchtime where the gang joined together in a table.

"Hey has anyone seen Green or Blue?" Crystal asked. "I haven't seen them since this morning"

Yellow giggled. "I don't know…maybe they're some place together"

"Blue and Green? Together?" Gold started laughing loudly. "Like that could happen"

"I am worried…" Crystal said.

"Don't worry…I'm sure they're fine" Red assured her.

"So…" Ruby began talking. "Hey Sapph…who are you going to ask to the dance?"

"Well…I'm not sure" Sapphire thought a little before speaking. "I was thinking on inviting Steven, I know he's a senior, but he's so cute!" Sapphire's eyes shone as she spoke. "But there's also this guy in my algebra class…Drew, I know he's a bit cocky but I just love his green eyes!"

Ruby stared at Sapphire with a sad look. "Oh…great…" he forced a fake smile.

Sapphire started laughing. "I'm just kidding! I don't want to go to the dance with those guys!"

Ruby looked at Sapphire with a concerned look. "Really?"

Sapphire smiled back at him. "Really…I just want to go to the dance with one person"

Ruby blushed at Sapphire's smile.

"Ruby…" she began. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Ruby was surprised at Sapphire's question and answered as quickly as his brain let him. "Yes…I do!" Ruby said with a big smile.

Sapphire smiled. "That does it…we'll go together then!"

"Ok, that's one less that has to look for a date for the dance" Crystal replied.

"You mean two" Yellow corrected her. "I asked Red yesterday"

"You two don't count!" Sapphire blurted out. "You guys are already a couple!"

"So?" Red asked.

"So…it was obvious you two would go together" Crystal shot back.

"Hey guys" Lady appeared in front of them with a worried look.

"What's the matter lady?" Crystal asked her.

"Have any of you seen Green?" Lady asked nervously.

"We haven't seen him all morning" Gold replied.

"Oh…"Said a rather sad Lady.

"Why are you looking for him?" Yellow asked.

"Well…" Lady began. "I wanted to ask him to the dance" she finished with a light blush on her face.

"Well…we don't know where he is" Sapphire told her.

"Oh well…I'll keep looking for him" Lady said with a hopeful tone.

"Good luck with that…" Yellow replied back.

So as the hours went by, Green and Blue were stuck together in the janitor's closet. Both of them sitting down together, the closet was rather small. Both speechless and evading their own looks in the dark.

"So…" Blue began trying to break the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"So what?" Green shot back.

"Well…I think we should try to get the best from this experience" Blue said.

"The best? And what may that be?" Green looked at Blue.

"Maybe it's time we made a truce and tried getting along…"Blue said calmly and thankful it was dark for she was beginning to blush.

"Maybe you're right…"Green looked forward. "And how do we do that?"

"Well…" Blue thought a moment. "Maybe we could start by saying sorry"

Green looked at Blue's ayes in the dark rather surprised.

"I'm sorry for always getting in your nerves…I think" Blue said ending with a little giggle.

"I'm sorry for calling you a pesky girl" Green closed his eyes.

"I guess we're getting somewhere" Blue said with a wide smile.

"Yeah…I guess we can get along" Green replied.

"You know…" Blue began. "I always thought you hated me"

"Hate you?" Green looked at her. "I don't hate you Blue"

"Then why did we always end up fighting?" Blue wandered off.

"I always thought you hated me" Green shot back.

Blue sighed. "I admit your superior attitude sometimes gets me mad" Blue looked at the ceiling. "But that is after all part of your own charm" Blue smiled at Green.

"Well…you yourself have your own wicked charm" Green led off. "Always trying to get a person's attention and being able to get whatever you want"

Blue stared at Green's calm face.

"Always so pesky…" Green smiled. "But that's what everybody loves about you"

Blue couldn't help but smile and hug tightly Green.

"That's so nice of you!" she hugged him.

Green just felt his face get rather hot and tried to act as cool as possible.

Suddenly Blue let go of him, and both of them stared at each others faces just inches away from each other.

"You know…" Blue began. "I've been wanting to ask you something…"

"And what may that be?" Green looked into Blue's eyes causing her to blush.

"Well…you know…" Blue couldn't get her thoughts straight. "I think…maybe…"

Green stared at Blue with a rather interested look in his face waiting for her to finish her words.

"Could you…" her mind trailed off "Get away from me?" she said in a rather rude way.

Green was surprised at Blue's words. "Well…" he attacked back. "Could you stop being so pesky?"

Blue couldn't believe Green's response. She was kicking herself mentally for what she just said that ruined that perfect moment.

"Well, I'm so sorry if my presence bother's you, but it's not like yours is so nice" she replied back in a sarcastic tone.

"That's what I get for getting stuck in a closet with a pesky girl" Green rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm so sorry you couldn't get stuck with a better person!" Blue stood up angrily. "I just hope someday you get what you deserve!" She reached the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Green as he stood up also.

"I'm getting out of here!" she took a deep breath. "I can't stand being in the same room as you!"

"Well at least we agree on something" Green said as he stood in his cool pose.

"I hate you!" she started hitting the door hoping somebody would open it. "Open up!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Blue ended up in the floor. The whole school was staring at the scene and Blue just looked up to see that Gold was the one who had opened the door.

"You ok Blue?" Gold asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, now I am" she stood with her arms crossed.

Then Green came out of the closet and everyone stared more surprised to see that Blue and Green had been trapped in that closet all day.

Just as things were calming down, Lady ran across the halls and stopped in front of Green's face.

"What's the matter?" Green asked as he looked at the determined girl's face.

"Green…" she began "I've been looking for you everywhere"

Green stared at the girl.

"Green…" Lady took a deep breath. "Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked blushing.

Green was surprised at the girl's petition. Green looked at Blue and saw her surprised face. Then he looked back at the girl in front of him. "Of course I'll go with you" he said with a kind smile.

Blue looked at him furiously, then she looked all around the mass of students until she spotted Silver and ran up to him. "Hey Silver" she said in a loud tone and holding his arm. "Will you go to the dance with me?" she said in a flirty way and turned to see Green's surprised look.

Silver looked at Blue confused. "You want to go with me?"

"Of course I do you dummy!" she said with a big smile. "So will you go with me?"

Silver looked all around and back into his friend's eyes. "Ok…" he replied.

"Perfect!" she said smiling and left with him.

"Oh my god…this isn't good…" Yellow said as she looked at the two couples leaving the center of the circle.

"Guess it didn't turn out well" Red replied.

"What went wrong?" Yellow crossed her arms with a rather disappointed look.

"Ok…wasn't expecting that to happen…" Crystal said.

"Neither did I…" Gold agreed with her.

"Don't worry…" Pearl tried patting Dia's back.

"I'm ok…" Dia smiled at Pearl with a fake smile.

"I bet it's just a dumb crush…" Pearl said.

Dia sighed. "I don't care…as long as she's happy" he stared at Lady leaving with Green holding his hand. "That's all that matters…right Pearl?"

His friend just stared speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here´s the 4th chapter

Well here´s the 4th chapter. Thanks a lot for all of your reviews!! They all inspire me to keep on writing. I'll try to update chapters as fast as I can. And well hope you all enjoy this chapter. Keep Reviewing!!

"Never Had A Dream Come True…"

Chapter 4: Want To Dance?

After "the incident" with Blue and Green in the janitor's closet. Silver and Blue were walking quietly towards Blue's house. Silence filled the air until Silver decided to break that awkward silence.

"Why did you ask me to the dance Blue?" he said as he stopped in front of Blue who was facing the ground.

Blue stared at her friend's serious face. "'Cause I wanted to…" she falsely said.

"Tell me the truth…" he remembered their conversation from the day before. "It's about Green isn't it?" he sighed. "You do like Green, don't you?

Blue felt her cheeks get hot and stared innocently at her friend. "Is it so obvious?"

"But weren't you just yesterday saying you didn't like him?" he said crossing his arms.

"You know how I am…I couldn't bear the fact that I felt something for someone like him" Blue stared at her feet again. "I thought denial was a good way out".

Silver just chuckled at his friend's confession. "So…why did you ask me to the dance?"

Blue bit her lip. "To make him jealous I guess…" Blue confessed. "Are you mad with me for doing that? I mean…I'll totally understand if you don't want to go with me…" Blue blurted out.

Silver couldn't help but show her a smile. "I want to go to the dance with you" he said emphasizing the word 'want'.

Blue blushed a little. "Are you totally sure?" she asked.

Silver got closer to Blue. "I'm sure" Silver then kissed Blue's forehead, "Anything for my friend Blue…"

Blue smiled. "So…" she wandered off, "Pick me up at 8?"

Silver smiled also. "8 o'clock sharp" he laughed a little "You'd better get a nice dress if you want to really get Green jealous"

Blue couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry…I will"

Meanwhile the other girls were talking in a nearby park sitting on some olds swings. Everybody still felt shocked about what had just happened a while ago.

"I just don't get what went wrong in my plan…" Yellow said staring at the afternoon sun as she swung herself.

"Maybe you should stop playing matchmaker with them…" Crystal suggested in a low tone.

"But I know they're both meant for each other!" Yellow blurted out.

"Still…" Sapphire began "You should let things flow on their own…"

"Yeah…Sapph is right, if they really are meant for each other…" Crystal wandered off. "They'll get together sooner or later" Sapphire finished Crystal's sentence with a big smile.

"I know…" Yellow said. "But I'm not going to give up just yet!"

"And well…" Crystal began "What was that plan all about?"

"We only know it had to do with Blue and Green stuck in the janitor's closet" Sapphire giggled.

"Well…" Yellow began "I thought that if those two had some alone time, they would begin to get along and finally end up admitting what they feel for each other"

"It sounded like a good plan…" Sapphire said.

"Yeah…but it turned out the opposite way…" Yellow sighed. "I think they hate each other more now"

"But still…" Crystal gently smiled "Blue's reaction made it obvious to everyone that she really cares about Green…"

"I just hope Lady doesn't get in their way…" Yellow stared at her feet. "She is a nice girl…but I don't want her to be with Green"

"There's nothing you can do about a girl's heart…" Sapphire said.

"But well…" Yellow smiled. "What about you Crystal? Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Gold, right?" Sapphire joined Yellow.

Crystal couldn't help but flush at the comments. "Well…I'm thinking about asking him"

"C'mon Crys!" Yellow shouted. "You know you like that boy!"

"But he's such a…playboy…" Crystal admitted.

"But he cares for you…" Sapphire smiled at Crystal. "I've seen how he looks at you"

"Yeah…totally cute!!" Yellow began swinging harder from the emotion.

"I'll ask him tomorrow…" Crystal assured her friends.

"No way! You're going to chicken out!" Yellow blurted out. "And end up going with your cousin Emerald"

"I know!" Sapphire got a bright idea. "Why don't you message him?" Sapphire giggled. "I bet he'll be pretty surprised"

Crystal thought a moment. "That's not a bad idea…" She giggled alongside Yellow and Sapphire.

On Red's house, the boys were playing video games. Gold and Red were having a pokemon battle in Red's Nintendo. Green was watching them from the couch with little interest, meanwhile Ruby was sitting in a nearby table finishing what seemed to be a red dress.

"I'm going to kick your ass Red!" Gold shouted as he kept clicking the buttons on the remote.

"You'll never beat the champion" Red assured him with a cocky smile.

"No!" Gold screamed "You beat my Typhlosion…"

"I told you…" Red smiled "You'll never beat the champ" A victorious Venusaur played on the TV screen. "That's enough games for now" Red said as he turned off the TV.

"About time…" Green shot out.

"Hey Ruby…" Gold began speaking as he sat next to Green on the couch. "Why don't you stop doing that sissy thing you're doing and come join our 'boy talk'" Gold said laughing.

"It's not 'sissy stuff'!" Ruby blurted out as he put aside the red dress in a black plastic bag and joined his friends in the living room.

"Hey Green…" Red began "I've been meaning to ask you…why did you accept to go to the dance with Lady?"

"Her name's Lady?" Green asked.

"Yeah…you didn't know that?" Red asked surprised.

"Not really…" Green sighed. "And why are you so interested in my reasons?"

"Well…to tell you the truth, we all thought you would go with Blue" Red said.

"With that pesky girl?" Green laughed. "Like that could happen…"

"C'mon Green…you can't really hate her" Ruby said nicely "She's so nice…"

"Then you go with her" Green blurted out. Ruby stared at him speechless.

"Well…that Lady girl is actually pretty cute" Gold said with a dreamy look.

"And what about Crystal?" Ruby began "Hasn't she asked you yet?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"No…" Gold said with a sad voice.

"Guess one of us will go alone after all" Red chuckled.

"No kidding…" Gold started feeling sad when suddenly his cell phone started vibrating. "What's this…" he read "Text message from Crys?" he opened it and began reading it "Oh my god!" He began jumping up and down.

"What's the matter Gold?" asked a rather concerned Red.

"Crystal just asked me to the dance!" Gold kept jumping.

"You're lying…" Ruby shot out.

"Wanna bet?" Gold said as he put in front of his face the cell phone and made Ruby read it out loud.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me? XOXO Crys" Ruby read the message.

"I'm going with Crys to the dance!" Gold kept dancing with joy all around Red's living room.

The week passed on quickly with nothing too special. The girl's were pretty busy getting her dresses and everything. The boys were just trying to avoid the dance theme, due to Gold's outburst of happiness every time anyone mentioned it. Lady spent every single moment she could hanging on to Green's arm, or sitting with him at lunch, watching him with dreamy eyes. Blue just happened to do the same with Silver whenever she had Green close, but it seemed to have no effect on him. So finally it was Friday, and the first eek of school had finally ended. That afternoon, all the girls went to their houses to get ready for the dance that night.

Just at about 8 pm, a very handsome red haired boy stood in front of Blue's house. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a silver tie. The boy knocked at the door.

"Coming!" a familiar voice came from inside. Five minutes later the door opened revealing a familiar face to Silver.

"Silver!" Blue's voice seemed happy. "You look so handsome!"

Silver stared at Blue speechless.

Blue came out wearing a marine blue dress. A little above the knee with an irregular fall, it showed off her back and had what seemed like a belt made of many ribbons around her waist. She wore her hair as usual.

"Blue…you look beautiful…" Silver finally said.

"Thanks a lot" Blue giggled as she took silver's arm. "Let's get going"

Both of them started their way towards the school auditorium.

In Yellow's living room sat another boy. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie, he had his messy raven hair like always.

"C'mon Yellow" the boy hollered "We're going to be late…"

"There, I'm ready" The girl said as she stood in the stiairs.

"Yellow…" was all Red could say.

"You like it?" The girl asked teasingly.

"Of course I do…you look beautiful" Red said with a wide smile.

Yellow wore a simple Yellow dress with spaghetti straps that went straight to her knees. She had her usual ponytail with a little bow on it.

"Well…we don't want to keep every one waiting…" Red said.

"Yeah…" Yellow giggled. "It's going to be an interesting night"

The two left the house behind as they headed towards the dance, holding hands.

In professor Birch's house there was some commotion. A very handsome boy stared at himself in Sapphire's body sized mirror. He wore a black suit with a red colored shirt with silver stripes and no tie. He wore his hair as usual, but looked so good.

"C'mon Sapph…" the boy yelled at Sapphire who was in the bathroom "we don't have all night you know…"

"You didn't have to make me a dress…" a voice came from the bathroom.

"Just put it on…" Ruby yelled back.

"But I already had something to wear…" the voice hollered back in a pleading tone.

"Let me guess…" the boy began "Jeans and a t-shirt?"

"How did you know?" the voice asked surprised.

"Because I know you" Ruby said. "It's a school dance…please put it on" the boy pleaded.

"Oh…ok" the voice finally acceded.

The boy kept staring at himself while humming a tune when he was suddenly surprised by a reflection of a girl in a red dress.

"Sapph…" the boy turned around quickly and stared at the girl in the red dress.

"You like it?" Sapphire looked at Ruby as she turned around.

"I love it on you" the boy just smiled.

Sapphire couldn't help but blush at his comment.

Sapphire wore a red dress that fell in diagonal from her right knee to her left ankle. It also came across in diagonal from her right shoulder to her left arm. Simple but beautiful. She just used her hair loose with a red ribbon on her head.

"So…can we leave now?" Ruby asked as he offered his hand to Sapphire.

"Ruby…thanks" Sapphire said as she took his hand.

Ruby just smiled as they left the room.

Crystal on the other hand was sitting down in her living room couch waiting for Gold to show up. She was wearing a white dress down to her knees with a silver ribbon and bow that hung on her waist. A "V" neck and it tied together on her shoulders. She wore her usual pigtails but now they were curly.

"That Gold…always late…" Crystal muttered to herself while she looked at the clock for the millionth time.

"This time…he's going to get it from me" she said to herself.

Suddenly, someone knocked at her door and Crystal literally flew towards it and opened it, revealing a raven haired boy.

"Gold!" Crystal stared angrily at the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry I was late…" Gold said with a worried voice. "I was trying to look perfect for you"

Gold wore a black suit with a white shirt and a gold tie. His hair looked like he spent hours trying to tame it.

Crystal sighed. "Don't worry…" she said with a smile.

"Crys…" Gold began.

"Yeah?" Crystal asked.

"You look beautiful…" Gold said trying to hide his blush.

Crystal smiled. "You too" she kissed his cheek lightly.

Gold couldn't help but turn red from head to toe.

"Let's go…" Crystal said "Every one's waiting for us".

Both of them left towards the dance.

In the dance, everyone was dancing, chatting with their friends, laughing, in general, having fun.

"It was about time you guys got here!" Yellow scowled Crystal and Gold.

"Don't worry Yellow…" Crystal tried calming her down "We're here, that's what matters"

Yellow couldn't keep fighting and just smiled.

"I love your dress Sapphire, where did you get it?" Blue asked.

"Oh…Ruby made it for me" Sapphire replied while blushing.

Then suddenly Green appeared with Lady by his side.

"Hey guys…" he said in his usual cool voice.

Green wore a black suit with a light green shirt and a dark green tie, his hair as usual.

"This dance is so much fun!" Lady blurted out with a big smile. "You all look so nice"

"You look pretty good yourself" Crystal said smiling at lady.

Lady wore a pink dress that had an irregular diagonal fall, strapless with a light pink scarf. She had her haired pinned up in a very elegant hairdo.

"Oh thanks" she said blushing. Then the music changed into a cute love song. "Oh I love this song" Lady exclaimed "Let's dance together!" she pulled Green to the dance floor. Green began dancing with Lady.

Blue stared at the scene and reacted impulsively. "Silver" she smiled. "Let's dance"

"I don't dance…" Silver replied.

"Nonsense!" she said dragging Silver to the dance floor.

"This doesn't seem right…"Yellow said to herself.

"What?" Red asked Yellow.

"Mmm…I have an idea" Yellow smiled "I'll be right back" she left as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Wait…she's gone" Red said in a low voice.

"Don't worry…I can imagine what she plans to do" Ruby said with a nervous smile "I just hope it doesn't get things worse between them"

Yellow was looking all around until she spotted a Blonde boy dancing with a red head girl.

"Pearl!" the girl shouted and ran up to them.

"What's the matter Yellow?" Pearl asked to his cousin.

"Oh Pearl…I need you to do me a favor" Yellow asked.

"What is it?" Pearl responded.

"See those two couples dancing?" Yellow pointed at her friends.

"Yeah…Green with Lady, and, Blue with Silver" he stated calmly.

"Well…" Yellow began "The thing is I need you and your friend here to help me get Silver and Lady away"

"I think we can do it" Pearl looked at his couple "What about you Zoey?"

"Yeah, I'll help" she agreed.

"Ok, here's what you have to do, Pearl is going to take Lady to dance, and you Zoey, are going to take Silver to entertain them enough so that Blue and Green can dance" she said smiling at her flawless plan.

"I've got a better idea" Pearl smiled "I've got a friend who is totally in love with Lady"

"Yes! That could buy us some time!" Yellow said happily "Thanks, I owe you one"

"Don't worry" Pearl said smiling.

Suddenly Yellow appeared again next to Red with a rather happy face.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Let's just watch the show" she said with a grin on her face.

The song had just finished and out of the blue, Pearl appeared next to Lady.

"Hey Lady!" he said happily.

"What's the matter Pearl?" she asked.

"Oh…I was wondering if you could dance with Dia?" he asked.

"But I'm with Green…" she replied.

"Oh…" Pearl thought a little. "Do you mind if I steal your dance partner a couple of songs?" Pearl asked Green.

"Ok" Green replied calmly.

Lady stared at Green surprised by his answer and suddenly swept away by Pearl as he took her towards the other side of the auditorium.

Blue stared at the scene, once again speechless.

Zoey appeared next to them. "Hey Silver…I need to talk to you" she said winking an eye.

Silver looked at Blue and Green and understood what was happening and agreed to go with Zoey.

A slow song started and all the couples gathered once again in the dance floor. Blue stared at Green and he stared back at her. Both of them quiet.

"Um…" Green broke the silence. "Want to dance?" he asked Blue.

The girl was surprised by Green's petition but agreed to dance with him. Both of them danced close together as Blue laid her head on Green's shoulder, and Green took her by her waist.

"They look so cute!" Yellow was so happy everything turned out ok.

"Hey Yellow" Red was trying to get Yellow's attention.

"What's the matter Red?" Yellow asked.

"Do you want to dance?" he said.

"Oh…but I want to see what happens with Blue and Green!" she literally screamed.

"Oh c'mon…" Red dragged Yellow to the dance floor.

Ruby followed Red with Sapphire by the hand, and finally Crystal and Gold also joined them.

All of them danced along to a very soft lovely tune. It almost seemed like a dream.

The song seemed like an eternity for them, but when it finally ended, Green looked at Blue.

"That was nice…" he said with a smile.

Blue smiled back. "I guess so…"

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, then their heads began getting closer. Blue closed her eyes as she began feeling Green's breath close. Green closed his eyes and almost touched her lips when he was surprised by a scream. Blue opened her eyes surprised as she saw that Lady was the one who interrupted their moment.

"What's happening here?!" she got between Green and Blue.

"Nothing happened…" Green said in a cool voice.

"But you were going to kiss!" Lady shot back.

"Calm down…" Crystal interfered trying to calm Lady.

"Oh…I'll calm down as soon as I get some things off my chest" Lady began.

"Nothing happened ok?" Blue said "We only danced"

"Well…" Lady faced Blue. "Let's get one thing straight, Green is MY DATE! Get it?"

"It's fine by me…" Blue responded after leaving a rather mad Lady.

"What's everyone staring at?" Yellow interrupted. "Get back to your own business"

Everyone returned to their dancing and Green and blue didn't speak to each other the rest of the night. Lady didn't let Green off her sight. Blue danced with Silver.

"Don't be disappointed Yellow" Red Padded her back.

"I'm not disappointed…" Yellow began "In fact…I think were finally getting somewhere with Blue and Green"

"But what about Lady?" Red asked.

"I don't know…but she'll cause them some trouble" Yellow stated.

"Everything will be ok" Red assured his date.

Yellow smiled and kissed Red.


	5. Chapter 5

"Never Had A Dream Come True…"

Well here's chapter 5…sorry I couldn't update sooner…but you know…school's getting a little bit complicated, but well. Thanks to those who review, I really appreciate it and I hope more people read the story and review it. Well just a little thing before we start, this chapter is mainly franticshipping and to those who had worries about last chapter…don't worry, Green and Blue ARE MEANT to be together and nothing will change that. Sorry for any Lady/Dawn fans for putting her al bitchy but I honestly hate her so, don't get mad about how I put her, hopefully I'll try to give her a "happy ending" but I'm still not sure…well anyways Enjoy!

"Never Had A Dream Come True…"

Chapter 5: Surprise Birthday Party!

Nothing pretty important happened alter the dance. Well, except for the fact that Lady lost her temper and the jealous monster came out in her, everything went fine. Since that day Lady stayed as far away as possible from Blue and that meant also not letting Green an inch near her. Her jealousness was getting far and Blue was beginning to get sad because she wasn't able to talk to Green since the dance and she REALLY wanted to talk to him about what almost happened that night. But since that day Yellow didn't want Lady near them, but Crystal still had a nice friendship with her. A few weeks had passed and nothing seemed to change, and that worried Yellow.

"C'mon…you've got to speak to Green" Yellow begged her friend Blue to try her new plan.

"I'm not doing it Yellow…"the girl crossed her arms, "I don't want any problems with his girlfriend" saying that last word with a bit of pain in it.

"I already told you…Red told me Green doesn't care about her" Yellow told Blue.

"Then why is he always with her?" the girl asked.

"Because she's so damn obsessed with him! That's why!" Yellow lost her patience.

"But…" Blue began stuttering.

"But nothing!" Yellow grabbed Blue from her arm "You're going to talk to him NOW!" she began leading the way towards Professor Oak's lab.

"I can't! I'm not ready!" Blue tried to get herself free but Yellow didn't let her.

"Stop being a baby…" Yellow whispered to her. "You know you love him" she stated finally.

"I do…" Blue admitted to herself. "I always have…been in love with Green"

"Now we're getting somewhere" Yellow smiled at Blue's sudden confession.

Blue smiled. "I'm going to tell him!" She said. "I'm going to burst in and tell him how I feel!"

"Yes! Finally!" Yellow began pacing up as they reached the lab. "You ready?"

"Yeah…I'm going to tell him" Blue stood up confidently in front of the door and knocked twice.

No one answered. She knocked again. No one answered. She finally decided to try to open the door, and to her surprise it was open. The girl went inside the big house leaving her friend Yellow behind waiting at the door.

She passed in front of the living room, there was no sign of any one there, she made her way through the lab, the rooms and there was no one. The house was empty. Then she decided to search in the kitchen. She opened the door and stayed frozen at the sight before her eyes.

"Green…" she said stuttering and with eyes wide open from the surprise.

She couldn't believe what her eyes saw. The image of Green and Lady kissing passionately in front of her, Green without a shirt, Lady in her bra. Both of them kissing, loving each other. She stayed petrified at the sight as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"What do you want pesky girl? Can't you see I'm busy?" Green told her in the most rude tone she'd ever heard from him, her Green, well now…Lady's Green.

Blue only felt how a tear fell from her eyes.

"Can't you see I'm with my girl? Leave us alone! Go bother someone else!" Green yelled at her this time. "How pesky…" he muttered.

Blue stayed in front of them, she couldn't move from that spot, she thought she would just end up fainting, this couldn't have happened to her. Suddenly she fell to the floor and the tears began flowing.

The alarm clock marked 7:00 am and it began ringing in a loud sound.

Blue began screaming and noticed her eyes were still wet from crying.

Yellow came running through the door scared at her best friend's screaming and what looked to be puffy red eyes.

"What happened B?" she said with fright in her voice.

"Green…and Lady were making out…and I saw them" she began crying again.

Yellow sat next to Blue and hugged her tightly. "It was just a dream B…a terrible dream…"

"More like a nightmare…" Blue said hopeless.

"I already told you…Green doesn't care about that girl" Yellow said.

"But they spend so much time together…what if he ends falling in love with her?" Blue asked sadly to her friend.

"I don't think that will happen" Yellow smiled "I won't let it happen"

"Oh Yellow…" Blue hugged her friend.

"C'mon B…you don't want to be late to school" Yellow told Blue.

"Yeah…" Blue showed a little smile to her friend.

Back to school everything went on as usual. Everyone was having lunch. They all were sitting in their usual table, sitting as always, Yellow in front of Blue and next to Red who was in front of Silver who was next to Blue. Next to Red sat Green with Lady attached to his arm. Next to Blue sat Sapphire with Ruby in front of her. Next to Silver sat Gold with Crystal in front next to Lady. Everyone was having a calm conversation.

"You know…I'm not sure I'll pass algebra" said Sapphire.

"Don't say that Sapph" Blue told her friend.

"C'mon…let's face it, I'm not a math person" Sapphire said hopelessly.

"You know Sapph…" Ruby began "Maybe I could help you"

"Really?" Sapphire's eyes shone.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Ruby said flushing a little.

"That's so cute!" Yellow couldn't help to say at such a cute moment.

"Hey guys…" Crystal began counting in her mind "It's almost Sapph's birthday"

"Really Sapphire?" Lady butted in the conversation.

"Yeah…Crys is right" she lowered her head a little.

"So what are you going to do?" Gold ask effusively.

"Nothing…" she said in a low voice.

"What do you mean by nothing?!" Blue shouted.

"You heard me…I don't want to do anything" Sapphire crossed her arms.

"But it's your Sweet Sixteen!" Yellow whined.

"Really guys…in fact, you don't have to give me presents either" she said with a big smile.

"But Sapph…" Blue whined also.

"The decision is final" Sapphire closed her eyes. "Let's talk about something else"

"Well…I have one question…" Gold began speaking. "When did you two guys began dating?" Gold said looking at Green and Lady.

"Well…" Lady began happily.

"We're not a couple" Green interrupted Lady.

"But you sure seem like one" Gold said.

"We're in process" Lady said finally.

"Process?" Sapphire said giggling "Never heard anyone calling it that"

"So you guys aren't official?" Yellow asked innocently.

"Yes" Green said dryly.

"But soon" Lady added blushing. Blue couldn't help but make a sad face at that comment.

The bell finally rang and everyone left to their classes.

At the end of the day, everyone parted their own ways. Blue left with Sapphire, Yellow left with Red, Green left with Lady, and Crystal, Gold, Silver and ruby left together.

"So why didn't you go with Sapphire?" Gold asked. "We all know you're head over heels about her" he said smirking.

"Well…actually I told Blue to go with her…I needed to ask for your help guys…" Ruby said finally.

"Well, what is it?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Well…I want to throw Sapphire a surprise birthday party" Ruby admitted.

"But she said she didn't want anything" Silver said.

"Yeah…I know, but I really want to do this for her" Ruby blushed a little.

"That's so cute! You totally love her!" Crystal shrieked.

"Yeah…well…will you guys help?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can do the sacrifice" Gold said smiling.

"Yeah, everyone will help" Crystal said happily.

"So…when's the party due?" Silver asked.

"This Friday…after school" Ruby said.

"So…where do you plan doing it?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Well…I'm not sure, my house is too small…" Ruby lowered his head.

"You know…Professor Oak's lab is quite big…maybe Green could help us convince him of letting us use his house" Gold suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Gold…" Crystal agreed.

So the plans for the party began. Ruby spoke to Green about it and he agreed of convincing Professor Oak to letting them use the house. Blue and Yellow decided to take care of the decorations. Red and Gold took care of the food. Crystal took care of the invitations and Silver took care of the music. Ruby took care of everything else. The week was kind of busy, but the most important part would be not letting Sapphire know of her secret birthday bash.

Finally Friday came and everything was ready for the surprise. The bell rang and everyone left school running eager for freedom.

"So…what are you doing this afternoon?" Ruby asked Sapphire.

"Well…I was hoping you could help me with my algebra homework…" Sapphire said nicely.

"I guess I could" Ruby said smiling.

"Oh thanks! I owe you big!" Sapphire threw herself at Ruby's arms.

At Oak's lab everyone was getting everything ready. Blue was putting the last decorations in the living room as Yellow went to help Red with some "things" in the kitchen.

"Ok…one last thing and…it's ready!" Blue said happily at her work in the living room as she stood in ladder.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind.

"What the…" Blue turned rapidly at the surprise but ended up falling from the ladder.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and found herself on top of Green.

"Oh…" she said blushing.

Green opened his eyes and found Blue's eyes close to him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Blue smiled "You helped me"

"Well…I wasn't going to let you die on Sapphire's birthday" he said avoiding her face.

"Well…thanks" Blue smiled shyly.

"Don't worry…" Green said in a low voice.

"Wait…where's Lady?" she asked getting off of Green rapidly hoping she didn't see them.

"She's busy outside helping Gold" he said finally.

"Oh…"she said kicking herself mentally for not staying longer in that position with him. "And…what did you want?"

"Well…Yellow told me to tell you to call Ruby to tell him that everything's ready" he replied calmly.

"Great, I'll do it quickly" Blue reached her bag and took her cell phone and marked Ruby's number.

In Sapphire's room, both Sapphire and Ruby were on the floor with their algebra books open as Ruby tried to help Sapphire with her problems. Suddenly Ruby's phone began ringing and he took the call.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Uhu…" he began. "Ok, I think I can be there in 15 minutes" he said and then hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Sapphire.

"Something's happened in Professor Oak's lab…" he said seriously.

"What?" Sapphire asked concerned.

"Well…it's kind of an emergency…I need to get there right away" Ruby said as he put on his jacket.

"I'll go with you" Sapphire closed her book and grabbed her jacket also as both of them left the house.

As they reached Professor Oak's lab, they saw there weren't any lights on. Ruby and Sapphire stood in front of the door and Ruby knocked twice. No one answered.

"Are you sure it was here?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure" Ruby knocked again and no one answered so he opened the door and saw everything was pitch black.

"I'm scared…" Sapphire said as she took Ruby's hand and they went inside the house.

"SURPRISE!!" the lights went on and everyone was in front of them.

"Ahhh" Sapphire screamed and hugged Ruby. Then as she looked all around and got familiar with her surroundings she let go of Ruby and stood there speechless.

"Happy 16th birthday Sapph…" Ruby whispered in her ear.

Sapphire finally spoke. "You guys…you didn't have to"

"Well, actually it was Ruby's idea" Yellow spoke.

Sapphire looked at Ruby and smiled and gave him a kiss in his cheek which made him blush.

"Well, how about we get this party started!" Gold yelled and Silver hit the "play" button.

Everyone began dancing and eating, enjoying themselves in the party. Yellow was dancing with Red. Crystal and Gold were talking on a couch. Silver was busy with the music. Blue was talking with some boys from school and Lady was all over Green.

Finally after a while, Green was left alone sitting on a couch as Lady left to get some drinks. Blue decided this was her chance and suddenly stood in front of him.

"Hey Green…" she said in a low voice.

"What's up?" he asked calmly.

"Well…I need to talk to you" she said a little bit embarrassed.

"Well…we're talking now" he said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Maybe we could dance" she said winking an eye flirtatiously.

Green smiled as he stood up and grabbed Blue's hand.

"So…" Green began "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…it's more like I need to tell you something" Blue said shyly.

"Really…?" Green said smirking.

"Yeah…" Blue couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind them "Get away from him!" Blue suddenly felt someone push her away.

"What's the matter with you?!" she shouted annoyed from what happened.

"You!" Lady pointed at Blue "Get away from my man!"

"Your man?" Green asked annoyed.

Lady turned around to face Green. "Well…I mean…"

"Ok Lady" he took a deep breath "Let's get one thing straight"

Lady just stared at his angry but still sexy green eyes.

"I don't care about you, I don't feel anything for you, and I'd appreciate it if you could just let me live my life" he said in a cool way that only he could manage.

Lady stood speechless as he saw Green leave the room. Suddenly she left running and hid herself in the bathroom.

Blue stood there watching everything with wide surprised eyes as everyone in the room.

After that incident, the party kept going and everyone was as happy as ever. Everyone danced together, and even some couples shared a kiss or two in the midst of the party. Meanwhile, Sapphire and Ruby were watching the stars from the backyard.

"Ruby…thanks a lot…" Sapphire said smiling.

"Well…I did it for you" Ruby looked at her.

"Do you really care that much about me?" Sapphire asked.

"More that you can imagine" Ruby confessed.

Sapphire couldn't help but blush at his answer.

"Actually…Sapph…" Ruby began "I've always loved you"

"Ruby…" Sapphire looked at the boy in front of him "I've always loved you too…"

Ruby gave out a small laugh. "I hoped you'd say that…"

"Ruby, you've always been there for me…ever since we were little kids" Sapphire stared at the starry sky. "Always by my side…"

"I always wanted to protect you…"Ruby confessed. "But you've always shown to be such a strong person" he laughed "You always ended up saving me"

Sapphire laughed as well. "But you have saved me…like today, you saved me from a boring birthday"

Ruby looked at Sapphire seriously. "I want to be more than a friend to you…"

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Sapph…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked as he lowered his head to hide his deep blush.

Sapphire stared at him surprised by his question. Suddenly she burst out the answer.

"Yes!" she said and Ruby looked at her with utter surprise as she hugged him tightly.

"Sapph…" he looked at her Sapphire eyes "I love you…"

Sapphire blushed. "I love you too…" Both of them embraced themselves in a deep kiss as a star fell in the dark sky.

"Hey! It's time for the cake!" a voice came from inside the house.

Sapphire and Ruby finished their kiss.

"I think the birthday girl is required inside…" Ruby said jokingly.

"I'd rather stay out here with you" she admitted.

"But it's your birthday party" Ruby said.

Sapphire sighed. "I guess I could go" she said "Only if you come with me"

Ruby laughed. "I'll always be by your side"

Both of them entered the house.


End file.
